Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are related to the field of systems on a chip (SOCs) and, more particularly, to an always-on block in an SOC.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of electronic devices are now in daily use with consumers. Particularly, mobile devices have become ubiquitous. Mobile devices may include cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones that combine phone functionality and other computing functionality such as various PDA functionality and/or general application support, tablets, laptops, net tops, smart watches, wearable electronics, etc. Generally, a mobile device may be any electronic device that is designed to be carried by a user or worn by a user. The mobile device is typically battery powered so that it may operate away from a constant electrical source such as an electrical outlet.
Many mobile devices may operate in a “standby” mode much of the time. In the standby mode, the device may appear to be “off,” in as much as the device is not actively displaying content for the user and/or not actively performing functionality for the user. In the standby mode, much of the device may indeed by powered off. However, in the background, the device may be listening for phone calls or network packets, checking for alarms, reacting to movement, etc.
Because the mobile devices are often operating from a limited supply (e.g. a battery), energy conservation is a key design consideration for the devices. Including a system on a chip (SOC) can aid in energy conservation, since much of the functionality needed in the device can be included in the SOC. In “standby” mode and other low power modes, it is desirable to power down the SOC to eliminate leakage current losses, which are a significant factor in energy consumption in modern integrated circuit technologies. On the other hand, the SOC is needed for some of the standby functionality mentioned above.